poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rabbit
Rabbit (voiced by Junius Matthews, Ray Erlenborn, the late Ken Sansom, and currently by Tom Kenny) is one of the animal inhabitants of The Hundred Acre Wood and one of the most important characters, appearing in almost all Winnie the Pooh stories. He's somewhat bossy and stuck-up, especially towards Tigger for any given reason, but he really is a good friend with his heart in the right place. In the adventures, he always meet any relative of his in the places he and the others go. Trivia *Rabbit, alongside Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Eeyore will make their first appearance in Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island and will join be guest starring In Team Robot & Mr. Conductor's Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth *Rabbit is a great friend of Cookie and Applejack. *In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures, Rabbit is one of Ryan's friends and he is a hero along with Pooh. *In Noah's Adventure Series, Rabbit is Noah's Main Villain with Winnie the Pooh. Gallery Rabbit.png|Rabbit Picking Carrots Cliprockr.gif|Rabbit reading a book. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Simba's Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Rabbits Category:Cheap cowards Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Barney's Allies Category:Grumpy characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Uncles Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Daniel) Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Titanic's new crew members Category:Pooh's Adventures team (SuperJNG18) Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Shadow101815 Team Members Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Toys Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Yru17) Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:TheFoxPrince11 Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (DisneyJSman) Category:Winnie the Pooh's Ohana members Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Males Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Pooh and Arthur's Team members Category:Pooh and Franklin's Team members Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Rabbit's cousins Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Reese Ambler) Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Magmon47 Team Members Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Wise Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (LegoKyle14) Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Nature Lovers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dimwit's Category:Cowards Category:Remorseful characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Greedy characters Category:True Neutral Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Good characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:The 100 Acre Avatar League Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Riders Category:The Justice Acre Wood Brood Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Masters of the 100 Acre Team Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Yellow Characters Category:Entomophobia Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Sore Losers Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:The 100 Acre Mystics Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Team Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures allies Category:The Toa's Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Male Characters Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Animals Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies